The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
A dielectric material is widely used as a main ingredient in semiconductor devices. Recently, as semiconductor devices increasingly have a higher degree of integration, a high-k dielectric material is being advantageously used. However, such a dielectric material may have a problem due to chemical instability thereof. For example, a bulk trap of a dielectric material or an interface trap of the dielectric material with a different region may occur to degrade reliability of a semiconductor device. In particular, in case of a high-k dielectric material, a large amount of interface traps are generated due to undesired diffusion of an element (e.g., a transition element), significantly degrading reliability.